


The Betas Go To Burger King

by Alice (Fnaffangirl227)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Late at Night, Magical Bond, Mystical bullshit, Prophetic Dreams, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnaffangirl227/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Remember summer nights with your friends? Remember the silent feeling of an empty city at late at night? The feeling of pure bliss.Remember the night of summer before you had nothing left to lose?





	The Betas Go To Burger King

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a server conrest but I loved it so much i decided to post it.

John woke up in the middle of the night to something beating at his window. To a normal person, this would be the cause of panic. What if it was a monster? or a thief? or worse, debt collectors? John wasn’t a normal person, if it wasn’t clear by his huge front teeth and nerdy glasses. The boy was used to this kind of thing but that didn’t mean he was all sunshine and lollipops about it either. The boy walked over to his window and pulled it open.

“Dave, what the fuck?” John sighed at his pajama-clad bro from another hoe. His blond friend was sitting on the tree outside his window in a tank top, spider-man pajama pants, and a bright red jacket thrown on top for warmth on this chiller than average night.

“Hello to you too, John.” Dave said with his usual too cool for you attitude. “Can’t a bro show up to his other bro’s house uninvited? I mean shit Johnny, you wound me. I’m wounded. It hit me right here.” Dave patted at his breast pocket.

“It’s 2am, Dave. On a Wednesday.” John stated, blankly, ready to throw the window closed and go back to bed. 

“It’s summer break, Johnathan. Do you really have anything better to do on a Wednesday night?” Dave raised an eyebrow at his friend. John was ready to argue back but realized his dorky friend had a point. He was just gonna go back to bed to play minecraft in the afternoon and then maybe go to bed again, he wasn’t doing jackshit this summer.

“...Fine, why are you here anyway?” John leaned against his windowsill. He could tell his friend was gonna be here for a bit, might as well get comfortable.

“Jade had a nightmare and Rose is hungry so we’re going to Burger King. Wanted to see if you want to come with.” Dave said, straight and not going into a tangent about smuppets and the importance of vinyl in this generation. He must be really tired. 

John thought about the offer for a second and decided fuck it he wasn’t doing anything. He went over to his bed and shoved on his slimer slippers and threw on a bright blue bathrobe over his white t-shirt and white and green striped boxers. John walked back over to the window and realized something.

“How am I gonna get down?” John leaned over the window and looked down at the entire story below the tree. He couldn’t go through the front door, his dad would know something is up as soon as he stepped into the living room and John would definitely be out past curfew.

“Here.” Dave moved closer to the window, basically on the edge of the branch, and held out his arms. “I’ll catch you.”

“...You can’t be serious” John said, there was a brief pause before John’s eyes widened and he tightened the belt on his robe. “...Oh no you are.”  
“Are you comin’ or not?” Dave still had his arms stretched out in front of him, not wavering at all. The raven haired boy sighed and leaned his upper body out of his window. 

“You’re paying for my hospital bills if I break something, dude” John moved the rest of his body into the window, crouching inside of the window. He looked at his friend, who still hadn’t moved out of his catching position. John hopped out of the window and on to his friend. The blond immediately wrapped his arms around John’s back and leaned back a bit to let his friend have some room on the small branch. Dave patted John’s back before scooting back to the base of the tree. 

“See? That wasn't so bad” Dave joked before patting John’s shoulder.

“Fuck you, Dave” 

“You wish you could, John. Now come on, we’ve wasted enough time here. Rose is probably eating Jade by now.” Dave started climbing down the tree and grabbed his red bike that was leaning against the tree. John caught up with his friend by the time he hopped on to the bike. John looked at Dave and squinted at him. 

“Do I have to sit in the-” 

“Yes, you have to sit in the basket again.” 

John didn’t even hesitate sitting down into the black basket. He and Dave had done this several times before. The embarrassment of being towed around like a pile of apples had long since worn off by the 7th time he had to ride with his bro. Dave pushed off and started pedaling down the street. The duo rode from the small suburb to the large shopping complex a few miles away. Dave pedaled behind the local 7/11 and kicked out his kickstand. Jade and Rose were there, chatting while they waited for the boys, and looked at the duo. 

“I’ve brought the cargo” Dave said. John just rolled his eyes and hopped out the basket. 

“Do you really have to say that every-“ 

“John!” Jade squealed and threw herself on to her close friend and wrapped her arms around his neck. John staggered a bit from this sudden hug but wrapped his arms around Jade all the same.  
it’s  
“Jade!” John gave Jade a tight squeeze and tried to get away from the girl but found it futile when he noticed the girl was still latched on tight.

“Uh, Jade?....You can let go now”

“Awww, but I haven’t seen you in so long!” 

“I saw you yesterday.” John tried his hardest to sound as monotone as possible but he couldn’t really hide the huge smile on his face.

“Yesterday, years, time blends together and dies in the end.” Rose chimed in from her spot on her purple scooter. “Now let’s go get some food before the sun rises.” Jade let go of John and hopped on to the scooter behind Rose. John sighed and hopped back into the basket. As Dave started pedaling down another small street, John drifted into a nap. The feeling of the chill summer air combined with the still city night had sent the already drowsy young man into a slight slumber.

Wind howls and the sound of moving water filled his ears. The warmth of the sun kissing his face and the grass tickled his face. John slowly opened his eyes, seeing the bright sun. He squinted and put his arm over eyes. The young man sat up and held himself up on his arms. He saw a large field of tall grass surrounding him and even in the distance there was nothing but him, the grass, and a large river

John stood up from his resting spot and started to follow the river. The field seemed to stretch for miles, hours even, until there was a sudden figure standing on a hill in the distance. 

John wanted to scream something to the person like ”Where am I?” or “How did I get here?” but his mouth couldn’t open. It just felt like it was impossible to even utter a single word, so the young man sprinted towards the hill. His legs carrying him as fast as they could. He stumbled up the hill and soon began clawing his way up on his hands and knees. His clothes were covered in grass stains and broken strands of grass made their way into his shoes. He needed to know who this was, it felt like his life depended on it. The figure was still standing there by the time he got to the top. The young man slowly looked up to see the figure’s face to finally find out their ident-

The loud slam of a plastic tray hitting the table made John spring awake and his knee hit the bottom of the table, knocking over a small carton of fries over. John looked at the source of the noise and saw the usual culprit-Dave-standing next to the table, tray in hand.

“My bad, Johnny. Didn’t mean to wake you” Dave slid into the booth next to John and grabbed one of the fries off the table and popped it into his mouth. John glanced over to the other side of the booth and saw Rose wearing a burger king crown and Jade with at least 15 dipping sauces, at least nothing has changed since last time they went here. 

The young man looked back down at the table and saw a blue tray with a cheeseburger, french fries, and a vanilla soft serve sitting on top of it. John smiled softly, they even remembered what he ordered. He grabbed the burger and began unwrapping it, Dave was chattering on about some weird bird with two heads he saw in his window but John wasn’t really focused on him right now. It was burger time, nothing was getting in the way of burger time.

John chomped down on his burger and almost shed a tear of joy at the awe inspiring taste of this burger. If burgers died in went to heaven, this would be their version of angels. John didn’t get fast food that often. His dad cooked dinner every night so fast food was reserved for special occasions or nights like this one. John’s eyes suddenly sprung open. Nights like this one were happening a little too often, they remembered what he ordered. The nights where one of them had a horrifying nightmare. The nights where it was so bad that sleeping didn’t even seem like an option. The nights were the images of gore and viscera and the sounds of dying wails and screams of pain were burnt into their minds. The nights that they need each other the most. The young man looked up at the raven haired girl, she was the most recent person to get these nightmares and he didn’t even ask her what it was about. John slowed down his chewing to a sudden stop, was he being a good friend? Should they keep doing this? The nightmares were starting to get worse. They started sticking to their minds for weeks instead of the usual few hours. John could still remember the one from last month, the dream of dying repeatedly until his body still retained the bruises and scars from the previous death. He remembers waking up sore and sweaty from tensing his muscles all night.

The young man snapped back into the present. He looked back at the girl and squinted his eyes at her. She was dipping her nugget into her barbecue sauce and then the ranch and then dipping it into the sweet and sour sauce before sticking out her tongue to catch any dripping sauce and dropped it into her mouth. John stuck out his tongue.

“Jade, that’s gross!” John screeched. 

“You’re not the sauce police, John!” Jade shouted back. “It’s perfectly clean because no one else is gonna use these dipping sauces! You’re just jealous that I have such a refined taste!” 

“I’m pretty sure your taste buds died the moment you were born.” Dave chimes in from his side. Both John and Jade were too involved in this old petty feud to acknowledge Dave’s comment.

“I don’t have to be the sauce police to know that’s nasty! That’s also a waste of perfectly good sauce!” 

“Fight me right now, Johnabeth!” Jade stood up from her seat quickly and slammed her hands on the table. They had done this fake fight so many times that the employees had started to ignore them both.

John just sighed heavily and slammed his head down on the table. “Fine, you win this time but only because I'm tired.”

“Ha ha! Victory!” Jade placed her foot up on the table showing off her green sandals with knee socks. God if she wasn’t wearing green shorts and a white t shirt, John would bet every single one of his movie posters-including his beloved con air poster-that Jade would be mistaken for someone’s grandmother. 

“Jade, get down. I’m trying to finish my meal.” Rose casually reprimanded Jade before biting into her whopper.

“Sorry Rose!” Jade flopped back into her seat and grabbed another nugget to begin her weird dipping ritual again.

There was another period of silence where they were just enjoying their food...except Dave but most words that come out of his mouth become white noise after the first 3 minutes. John didn’t want to break the comfortable silence that they had going but he just had to know, the curiosity was killing him.

“....Hey Jade?” John spoke softly, it was almost a whisper.

“Mhm?” Jade hummed around her mouthful of sauce with bits of chicken.

“What was your dream about?” John threw the question out there. It felt like throwing out a fishing line into a lake filled with poisonous piranhas and broken glass...and land mines...and barrels filled with radioactive waste.

“Oh uhhh I had this dream that I was on a grassy hill and I was waiting on someone but by the time I saw them they were dead...I don’t remember who it was though. The dream stopped before I could see their face.” Jade explained with a thoughtful look written across her features. “Not much of a nightmare but it still gave me a weird feeling like the previous one had...plus I was pretty hungry when I woke up so win-win!” Jade’s face went back to the bubbly Jade that John knew a little too well. There was something to her tone. Something that had an air of knowing more than she was letting on but John just went back to his burger and dripping ice cream.

There was still a big question that lingered in his mind, even when months past, when years past, and even decades after that peaceful night.

Were we more connected than we thought we were?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note time!!!
> 
> so yeah this is my story for the contest. If i could sum up the writing of this story i would say like bumpy? because it really wasn’t supposed to be like this weird feeling of deja vu and weird dream interception shit it was just supposed to be a dumb story about going to burger king and seeing jade double dip her nuggets but then i got distracted and started writing the dream sequence and then all the blocks started to fall into place. uhh what time this takes place in is kinda ambiguous i was gonna include a cameo from karkat but im just ready to turn this in. Am i proud of this? kinda it has some parts i really like would i do some weird dream shit again? fuck yeah
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! be safe drink water love yourself bye!


End file.
